Snapshots
by B2017
Summary: A random collection of modern AU one shots...
1. Chapter 1

_Falling_

"Will you please just let me take you to the hospital?" He asked, yet again, as he deposited her gently on the sofa in his apartment.

She rolled her eyes and pulled a face at him. "No, I'm fine you're massively overreacting. But you can make me a coffee."

"You are not fine!" He cried in despair. "You can barely walk, you could've been killed!"

"It's just a sprain Phillip. You need to calm down." She sighed, lifting her left leg up to put her foot on a pillow on the coffee table to prop it up. She managed to hide her grimace from him successfully. Her ankle had doubled in size and wa beginning to turn an interesting shade of purple.

"Calm down?" He called from the kitchen. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's not the first time it's happened Phillip and it sure as hell won't be the last… It's something of an occupational hazard." She pulled a face, knowing he couldn't see her.

"What do you mean it's not the first time?" He frowned unhappily as he walked back through with her coffee and sat down beside her.

"Phillip, I've been doing trapeze for years. Things go wrong, you make mistakes and sometimes you fall. This is nothing, I was like six feet off the ground. Hell I remember once I completely missed W. if someone hadn't caught me I would've fallen about 20 feet." As she turned to look at him and saw his eyes growing wide with alarm she realised she was probably better off just stopping talking.

"Because that made me feel so much better." He muttered. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

She laughed, she couldn't help herself. "I'm fine Phillip, look." Yes- her ankle hurt and her pride was severely dented but it was nothing a couple of days off wouldn't fix. She hadn't realised quite how much he'd worry- he hadn't even seen her fall, he'd run from his office to see what all the noise was about.

"I know." He shuffled a little closer to her, his arm winding around her. "But I love you and I'm going to carry on worrying about you no matter what you say. I'd quite like to keep you in one piece if I can."

"I'll see what I can do." Her head fell back to rest against his shoulder and she felt his lips press gently onto her forehead.

"You scared me." He whispered after a moment, his breath catching in his throat a little at just the thought of her lying there on the floor and not knowing how badly she was hurt. He'd heard the commotion from his office but he hadn't been sure what was going on until he'd spotted her lying on the floor motionless. A million things had crossed through his mind as he'd run across the ring to reach her. It was a short distance but it had felt like a lifetime.

She turned to look at him, her face just inches from his and she could feel his breath on her cheek and see the worry in his eyes. She reached up and smoothed his frown lines with her fingertips. "I am sorry, it was so stupid… My hand just slipped a tiny bit and the next thing I knew I was on the floor."

"What were you doing up there anyway?" He asked. "I thought you were going to have a break while W.D. Is away?"

She nodded- her brother had gone away with his new girlfriend to meet her family in Seattle. At the time she'd said she'd take a break while he was gone, it seemed like the perfect opportunity, she couldn't remember the last time she'd actually taken some time off, but then she'd quickly found herself getting bored and restless. She'd figured half an hour or so couldn't hurt.

"I was bored." She admitted sheepishly. "I can't remember the last time I had a couple of days off without practicing. I thought it would be fun but I didn't know what to do with myself."

Phillip shook his head in despair, but she could see the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. "Does this mean if I want you to relax for a week or two I'm going to have to take you away somewhere where there is no trapeze?"

She laughed. "You might have to.. Should I be worried? Are you planning to kidnap me?"

"Well I wouldn't say kidnap exactly, but you're going to be out of action for a bit." He gestured to her swollen ankle that was now beginning to bruise. "I could talk to Barnum, see if he'd let me take some time off? I don't know where we could go...But it might be nice to actually have some time together- just the two of us?" He looked at her nervously, waiting for her to say something.

"And this." She grinned, stretching up to kiss him gently. "Is why I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

_In sickness and in health_

She realised something was wrong when she came back from her run and Phillip was still in bed fast asleep. It was nearly lunchtime, and though he'd been working hard and and was tired it didn't seem quite right. Even if he was having a lie in he was usually up and waiting for her to get back with a cup of coffee by the time she came home. She glanced around the apartment they shared again but there was no evidence of him having moved at all.

She made them a coffee each, in the Mr and Mrs mugs that P.T. and Charity had bought them as a wedding present, and went back through to the bedrooms. She blinked, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness, and could just make out Phillips sleeping form splayed across the bed. She set his mug down on the table beside him and then walked around to her side of the bed and perched on the side next to him.

"Phillip." She rested her hand on his shoulder and immediately felt the heat radiating from his bare skin.

"'Mmmm." He groaned and rolled slightly onto his side.

"You feeling okay?" She asked, her hand going to his forehead. The damp skin was just as warm as the rest of him.

He tentatively opened one eye slightly, the room around him spinning in a nauseating way. "No." He mumbled. He shivered as she started pulling at the duvet to uncover him. "No. Cold…" he groaned.

"Phillip you're burning up." She pulled the covers out of his feeble grasp. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Couple of days." He mumbled, burying his head under the pillows in an attempt to quieten her voice. He wondered if she knew how loud she was being? His head was throbbing. "Need to sleep." He felt the bed dip slightly as she stood up and he heard her footsteps walking away. He reached down and pulled the duvet backup around his neck trying to get warm.

When she walked back into the room five minutes later and saw him all bundled up again she might've laughed if she wasn't so worried about him. She didn't think she'd ever known him to have so much as a cold, never mind whatever this was. She put the glass of water, Advil and a banana she'd brought back with her down on the bedside table and stripped the duvet back off him again.

He groaned and buried his head further under the pillows. "No...sleep."

"Just sit up, drink something and take these and then you can go back to sleep. Promise."

He struggled to push himself up into a sitting position, his head pounding. She wasn't going to give up, his wife was nothing if not persistent, and he'd do anything to go back to sleep… except maybe leave his bed. His arms ached as he reached to take the glass of water and tablets she was holding out to him. He wondered briefly if that was what it felt like to be hit by a bus.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, holding out the banana. She scooted round so she was sitting on her side of the bed with her back against the headboard.

"No." He croaked. His throat was like sandpaper and even with the curtains closed the room seemed too bright.

"Okay." She took the glass off him and he slid back down the bed so he was flat again. He was asleep again in seconds, but as his breathing deepened and slowed she became aware of the rattle of his chest with each breath. She watched him for a moment, her hand running through his damp hair, then went to get up to leave.

"Stay… please." He mumbled, his voice a hoarse rasp, and she wasn't even really sure he was awake. His arm stretched out over her legs and his head came to rest against her legs. She settled back against the headboard and turned the tv on quietly, letting him use her as a pillow to try and sleep it off.

Her fingertips traced patterns over the feverish skin of his back and she found herself watching the rise and fall of his ribs with every breath he took. He'd been fine the night before, she'd gone back through the entire day in her head several times trying to work out if he'd been sick and she'd just not noticed. If there had been something wrong with him then he'd done a very good job of hiding it. They'd done two shows the day before and they were both exhausted. It had been non stop every day since they'd come back from their honeymoon. She supposed he was just tired and rundown. Either way- he definitely wasn't going to be leading the show that night. She somehow doubted he'd try to argue with her.

She adjusted her position slightly, trying to get comfortable and he groaned, his fingers gripping onto her tightly. She wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon, that was for sure. Not that she minded…. he'd do exactly the same thing for her if the situation was reversed.

She sent a quick text to P.T. to let him know they wouldn't be able to make the show that night. As she expected he quickly replied and said he didn't mind and told her to make sure Phillip took it easy and got some rest. If there was one thing Phillip was terrible at it then it was handing over the reins to someone else and actually talking some time off. It was proof of just how sick he was the fact that he was still in bed and not fretting about the show.

She'd obviously fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing she knew she was waking up slumped to the side, her cheek rested on the top of Phillip's head and a stiff neck.

"Hi." Phillip mumbled.

"Hey." She blinked sleepily, sitting herself up and trying to stretch her neck out. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." He said, but the coughing fit he broke into betrayed him.

Anne raised an eyebrow at him as he rolled onto his back. She laid down and settled herself next to him, turning onto her side so she could look at him.

"I said better not fine." He rolled his eyes. "I probably ought to warn P.T. I'm not going to be able to do the show." His voice was fading fast.

"I've already spoken to him. He told us both to take the rest of the week off. I'm under strict instructions to make you take it easy." She smiled. She moved her hand to his forehead again and although it was warm it was nowhere near the temperature he'd been earlier that morning.

"All week?" Phillip groaned. "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Anne snorted. "Good one."

He pulled a face at her.

"You could look on the bright side?" She suggested.

"What's that?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"You get to spend some actual time with me." She laughed. "Where I'm not hanging from the roof in a hoop shouting at you to remember to wash the dishes."

He laughed and then dissolved into another coughing fit, struggling to catch his breath. "You can't say romance is dead."

"No." She agreed. "But maybe one day you'll remember to wash the dishes and I won't be shouting at you to remind you." She joked.

He rolled his eyes, which somehow managed to hurt his head even though he hadn't moved. "I'm sorry but I don't think today is going to be that day." He coughed. It was like a lead weight had settled on his chest while he'd been asleep.

"I'll let you off today, I think you've got an excuse." She smiled softly, smoothing his hair back off his face.

"You're too good to me." He smirked. "And pretty too."

"I think you're a bit delirious." She chuckled. "Go back to sleep."

"'Kay." He mumbled, his eyes already drooping closed. "Will you stay?"

"Always." She kissed his forehead gently, curling up beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

_This kind of came in to my head while I was listening to Leave A Light On by Tom Walker (which you should check out if you've not listened to!) so I thought I'd give it a try and see what I ended up with._

* * *

 _ **Leave a Light On**_

 _The second someone mentioned you were all alone  
I could feel the trouble coursing through your veins  
Now I know, it's got a hold_

P.T. rubbed at his face, he was beyond tired. He'd felt okay during the show, but when he'd sat down at his desk afterwards it had hit him like a tonne of bricks. Two weeks of running around trying to do what felt like a hundred things at worse, while pretending he'd agreed to let Phillip have the time off, had finally caught up with him. His eyes wandered over to the empty desk in the office they shared. His friends red ringmaster coat still draped across the back of the chair where Phillip had left it when he'd walked out.

It had all happened so quickly, but if he was being honest he probably should've seen it coming. Phillip had been stressed, snapping at everyone constantly. Then he'd just quietly retreated into their office, staring at his computer screen without a word, except for asking P.T. if he minded leading the show that night.

P.T. had gone out and done the show, what else was he supposed to do? The show must go on. He'd gone out and put on a smile and show, like always, but the worry about Phillip was constantly nagging in the back of his mind. He'd promised himself he'd talk to his friend when the show was over, find out what was going on with him.

Then he'd come back to an empty office, an empty bottle of whiskey on the desk the only sign that Phillip had been there and the fear had gripped his stomach.

 _Just a phone called left unanswered, had me sparking up  
These cigarettes won't stop me wondering where you are  
Don't let go, keep a hold_

He'd called Phillip, so many times he'd lost count. It had gone straight to voicemail every time, a sure sign that he'd turned his phone off- most probably because he'd known P.T. would be trying to call him the second he realised he'd gone.

It didn't stop him trying again though. He dialled Phillip's number again, leaving yet another voicemail pleading with him to come back and talk to him. He knew Phillip had to be listening to them, or his mailbox would've been full by now. He was just too determined to ignore him.

He fumbled in his desk drawer, fishing out the packet of cigarettes he kept hidden at the back- the ones Charity scolded him about every time she managed to work out where he'd hidden them- he pulled one out and rolled it between his fingers for a moment. It was a bad habit, as Charity often reminded him, and he had all but given up. Except every now and then when things got really stressful he'd allow himself just one- just to help him think.

 _If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill  
Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be  
Safe to feel at grace 'cause we've all made mistakes  
If you've lost your way..._

It was stupid really, almost pathetic. He was sitting there, well past midnight, pretending to work instead of at home with his wife and kids just on the off chance that Phillip might turn up. He wanted to make sure he was there if Phillip decided he was ready to talk, before he had a chance to change his mind.

But he couldn't sit there forever, and there was a quiet voice in his head that was reminding him he'd got no idea _if_ Phillip was even planning to come back. Switching off his computer he dialled Phillip's number again.

"Phillip, it's me again." He sighed. "I know you're getting these messages. If you don't want to talk to me then that's fine but can you at least let me know you're alive? I'm going home now, I'll be back at the circus first thing tomorrow, but if you want to talk or you need anything then you know where I am. You're welcome any time. I'll leave the porch lights on and the spare key is where it always is."

He hung up, far from hopeful that he'd be seeing Phillip any time soon. Then he gathered up his things, taking one last glance around the office, before heading home to his wife.

 _I will leave the light on_

The house was dark and silent, the creak of the big heavy front door seeming impossibly loud as he tried unsuccessfully to creep in without waking Charity. He paused, checking that the spare door key was where he thought it was under the plant pot still- just in case. Then he flicked on the porch lights before closing the door behind himself.

Charity stood at the bottom of the stairs, blinking at him sleepily. "I didn't think you'd be coming back." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He kicked his shoes off, crossing the distance between them and kissing her softly. "I got distracted."

"Still no sign of Phillip then." She frowned unhappily.

He shook his head, smoothing her hair back off her face. "No. I left him a couple more messages, there's not much else I can do. Come on, let's get some sleep. We can talk about it in the morning." He held his hand out to her which she quickly took and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. He didn't even want to think about the fact that he was going to have to get up again in a few hours.

"He'll come back." She mumbled, settling into bed beside him. She curled into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. It was comforting, being there with her, but it didn't stop his mind from wandering and wondering where Phillip was and if he was okay.

"Yeah. I hope so." He sighed. She didn't reply, already fast asleep.

He was woken a couple of hours later, but it felt like only seconds, by Charity jabbing him in the ribs. The sun was just starting to come up outside the window and for a moment he panicked and thought he'd overslept. "What?"

"What's that noise? Can you hear it?" Charity whispered.

He sat up, suddenly much more alert. It was the unmistakable creak of the hinges on their front door. "Stay here." He whispered, dragging himself out of bed.

"Be careful." Charity pleaded as he crept out of the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the top of the stairs and spotted Phillip in the doorway fumbling with his jacket. It was quickly overridden by the shock that Phillip had actually turned up.

"Phillip." He greeted his friend as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "You came."

"Yeah I umm…. I didn't realise how late it is… sorry, I'll go." He looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"No!" P.T. shot back quickly. "Go and sit down. I just need to tell Charity it's only you. I think she thought someone was trying to break in."

"Sorry. I got your message and-"

P.T. shook his head. "It's my fault, I forgot to tell her I'd left you that message. I'm really glad you're here, just give me two minutes."

He ran back up the stairs, Charity jumped out of her skin as he pushed the door open. "Sorry, it's just Phillip."

"Phillip? It's the middle of the night?" She looked confused and he couldn't blame her.

"Yeah. I probably should've warned you that I told him he was welcome whenever. I didn't think he'd actually turn up." He looked at her sheepishly.

"Do you want me to come down?" She yawned.

"No. It's okay, you get some sleep." He leant over to kiss her as she settled herself back into bed. He grabbed his jumper that was hanging from the end of the bed and pulled it on.

"When are you going to sleep?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When I'm dead apparently." He groaned as he reached the door. He was beyond tired but he couldn't exactly turn Phillip away.

"Phin." Charity scolded. "Don't joke about that."

"Sorry." He flashed her a smile. "I'm tired that's all. Hopefully I won't be too long."

 _Tell me what's been happening, what's been on your mind  
Lately you've been searching for a darker place  
To hide, that's alright_

He made himself and Phillip a coffee. Partly because he'd caught a whiff of the alcohol on Phillip's breath as he'd come in, but mainly because he was in serious need of some caffeine if he was going to stay awake to hear what Phillip had to say.

"Thanks." Phillip mumbled as P.T. handed him the mug. He was sitting in the armchair by the window, staring out into the darkness of the gardens.

P.T. pulled a chair round so he was sitting facing him. He studied his friend closely, waiting for him to speak. "I'll be honest I'm surprised you turned up. You haven't been answering my calls."

"Yeah." Phillip said slowly, his finger tracing the rim of his mug. "I got them, I just didn't know what to say."

"Well, you're here now? Why don't you try?" P.T. suggested. He sipped at his coffee, willing the caffeine to take some kind of effect as he struggled to suppress a yawn.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Phillip mumbled.

"You're part of our family now. That's what families do Phillip. We'll be here for you no matter what."

"It was just one.. just one… I thought it'd be okay." Phillip whispered.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Phillip stared out of the window silently for a long time and P.T. wondered for a moment if he'd even heard what he said. "I met my father for a drink. It's stupid really, isn't it? Everything he's done and I still feel like I need to make an effort to put things right with them."

"They're you're parents. It's not going to be easy to just turn your back on them, you shouldn't have to." P.T. said gently.

"I thought it might be different, maybe he'd changed. Then he was plying me with whiskey and talking about how things were going to be when I came home. I didn't even want it he just kept shoving it in front of me and then once I'd had one…"

"You wanted more." P.T. finished the sentence for him when Phillip didn't seem to be able.

"All that time trying to get sober and I just threw it all away." Phillip's voice cracked as he turned to look at P.T.

 _But if you carry on abusing, you'll be robbed from us  
I refuse to lose another friend to drugs  
Just come home, don't let go_

Phineas took a deep breath, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. "It's a slip Phillip, you're only human. You just have to make sure it's just a slip and you do get back on track. You've worked too hard to throw this all away."

"I was sitting there and that bottle of whiskey in your desk, I knew it was there and I couldn't think about anything else."

"Well, it's gone now and I'm not replacing it so you don't have to worry about that." P.T. joked. Phillip's lips twitched into something that vaguely resembled a smile. Phillip stared at him for a long moment, trying to read his facial expression.

 _If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill  
Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be  
Safe to feel at grace 'cause we've all made mistakes  
If you've lost your way…_

"Does… does this mean you'll let me come back?" He asked eventually, his voice small and childlike.

"Of course!" P.T. answered straight away. "Is that what you thought? It was a couple of drinks Phillip. We've all made mistakes."

"Some more than others." Phillip muttered.

Phineas shook his head. "You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Everyone in that place has done at least one thing they really wish they hadn't, everyone will understand- they've been there. Me included."

Phillip snorted in disbelief.

"Phillip, you seem to forget I nearly lost my wife, kids and home because I risked absolutely everything for a business I that I had no idea if it could succeed." Phineas reminded him.

"Yeah, but look how that all turned out for you." Phillip scoffed.

"Yeah, years later." P.T. pointed out. "And with a lot of help from you a might add. Give yourself some time. You don't have to fix everything overnight."

"I don't know if I can do it." Phillip admitted. He'd spent so long trying to get himself sober and get things back on track, the ease with which he'd gone back to his old ways had frightened him.

"You can." P.T. told him with confidence. "You're admitting you've got a problem and you want to do something about it. That's the hardest part. You're not hiding from the truth anymore. You've got me and Charity, and anyone else and the circus if you wanted to tell them. We're all here for you Phillip, anytime. You can do this. Don't throw away everything you've worked for."

"Do you really mean it?" Phillip whispered, somehow still unsure even after all that had been said that his friend was genuine.

"I do." P.T. promised. "But if you turning up in the middle of the night is going to become a regular thing I'm going to need to fix those hinges so you don't frighten Charity." He laughed.

"I'll try not to make it a thing." Phillip yawned. "Speak of which I should probably go."

P.T. glanced at his watch. It was nearly 5am. "The spare room is made up- why don't you crash here? You can come back in with me in the morning if you feel like it?"

Phillip hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Thank you, for everything." He got up and followed P.T. towards the stairs. His friend patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"It's what family are for Phillip. Whatever it is, we'll always be here."

 _If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill  
Guiding like a lighthouse, it's a place where you'll be  
Safe to feel at grace and if you've lost your way  
If you've lost your way I will leave the light on_

 _And I know you down and out now but I need you to be brave  
Hiding from the truth ain't gonna make this all okay  
I'll see your pain if you don't feel our grace  
And you've lost your way  
I will leave the light on_


	4. Chapter 4

**You're serious?**

"You've got to be kidding me." Phillip spluttered, looking up from his desk to stare incredulously at his friend and business partner.

"What?" P.T. smirked, leaning back against the edge of his desk. "You said it yourself. I can't just drop anything and go all round the country with Jenny. That would be ridiculous."

"I did say that." Phillip nodded. "But I don't remember at any point saying that I could drop everything and take your place!"

"Well, is there something keeping you here I don't know about?" P.T. raised an eyebrow, challenging him to come up with something.

Phillip felt his cheeks flush and hurriedly looked back down at the paperwork in front of him. He could think of at least one reason why he didn't want to get stuck touring the country with Jenny. That reason was a few doors down getting ready to perform in that evening's show. He wondered for a moment if Barnum knew about him and Anne. Then he had to remind himself that there was no him and Anne- there was nothing for Barnum to know about.

"You keep telling me you want to travel. I didn't think I'd have this much trouble persuading you." Phineas grumbled. He stood up from where he'd been leaning against his desk and started rummaging around looking for his things to get ready for the show.

"I said I wanted to travel the world. Not babysit Jenny half way across the country. Are you actually serious about this?" Phillip still wasn't sure if P.T. was winding him up. The older man had spent weeks obsessing over this tour… the idea that he might've finally seen sense and realised he couldn't just walk away seemed… well, as insane as the suggestion Phillip should take his place.

"When am I not serious?" P.T. asked, kneeling down to rummage through the drawer of his desk.

"Literally all the time. It's very frustrating." Phillip sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. One of us has to make up for the lack of fun you bring to the place."

"Yeah, well done. You're hilarious." Phillip retorted. "Is saying no even an option?"

"I think you know the answer to that." P.T. winked, reaching to take his jacket off the hanger. "Who knows, you might even have some fun! If you crack a smile for once it'll probably make the news!"

"Haha." Phillip smiled sarcastically.

"I don't know why you're complaining." P.T. shook his head, shrugging into his jacket. He stepped over the mirror to sort his hair out. "You're getting to go on an all expenses paid trip around the country with _the_ Jenny Lind. Most of the men around here would bite your hand off."

When it clicked in Phillip's mind it was like someone had turned on the light. "What have you said to Jenny?" He sighed.

"Nothing." P.T. answered quickly, but Phillip could see him trying to hide a smile in the mirror.

"Barnum." He groaned.

"I might've mentioned that she'll be getting so spend some time with _the_ Phillip Carlyle… the most eligible bachelor in the city." Barnum smirked, turning to face him.

Phillip threw his pen down on the desk and groaned. "Why would you do that? It's bad enough you're making me go on the bloody trip in your place as it is!"

"What's the matter Phillip?" Barnum turned to face him, hands on hips and an eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer.

"Nothing." Phillip sighed. What was he supposed to say? Absolutely nothing had happened between him and Anne, there was nothing to tell- and yet the idea of being separated from her for months filled him in dread. "When do I leave?"

"First thing tomorrow. You're meeting Jenny there." Barnum reached for his top hat, glancing at his watch. It was nearly time for the show to start.

"What?" Phillip wasn't quite quick enough to catch his facial expression before it fell.

"You'd better get packing. Jenny will be excited to see you I'm sure." Barnum winked.

"Phineas." Phillip sighed. "You need to tell her this isn't… I'm not…" What was he even trying to say? That somewhere along the line he'd fallen for Anne despite the fact she'd done nothing to suggest she felt the same way. It was hopeless and pathetic…. and yet he still found himself seeking out reasons to spend time with her every day.

Barnum paused halfway to the door and turned back to Phillip, grinning. "Gotcha."

Phillip started at him, mouth open. "You what?"

"Gotcha!" P.T. laughed, pulling his hat into position.

Phillip breathed a sigh of relief. "So I don't have to go with Jenny?"

"Oh no, I probably should've been more clear. You're still going. I've already told Charity you're going instead of me." P.T. explained quickly.

"Then what?" Phillip's heart dropped again.

"I made up all that stuff about Jenny wanting to spend time with you. She doesn't even know it's you going instead of me."

Barnum smirked. "I just wanted to see if maybe you'd finally grow a pair and tell me about you and Anne."

"You… but… wait what?" Phillip stared at him.

P.T. laughed. "It's obvious Phillip, literally everyone can see it."

"I-"

"You've got four days before you leave. Do us both a favour and man up and talk to her?" P.T. winked, grabbing his cane and disappearing out of the door. Phillip say staring at the door as it slammed closed behind his friend.


End file.
